Sleeping
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home


Nora's POV

Nora lay on her bed doing nothing except breathing. She had one of Patch's button down shirts on and shorts on. She was listening to the radio and changing it with her mind when ever a bad song came on.

First song: With your love

Second song: Impossible To Find

Third song: Fallen Angels

Fourth song: What Doesn't Kill You

Fifth song: Prepare The Masses

Sixth song: Summer Paradise

Seventh song: With Your Love

Eighth song: Love Like Woe

Ninth song: Ass Back Home

Tenth song: Don't wake me

And

Eleventh song: Coming Home.

Nora finally grabbed the radio and threw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces. She HATED the last song. It reminded her that Patch may not come back to her. She may never see him again.

Nora fell back onto the bed and buttoned up his shirt. It was warm, and it smelt like Patch. Nora held the sleeve up to her nose, and thought about his face.

Finally, she started to think out loud:

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming_

Patch's POV

I came home to our house. I unlocked the door and found that the room was filled with darkness. I went into our room, and found Nora in one of mine shirts. I've haven't been here for two years. I left in 11th October 2009, and came back 11th October 2011.

Nora was singing in her sleep. She was so beautiful that I wanted to wake her up, but I also knew that she needed sleep.

Nora sang:

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming_

I crawled into bed with her, putting my arms around her waist. And I sang with her:

**Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong  
>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try<br>and if you with me put your hands high  
>If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you<br>and you, the dreams are for you  
>I hear "The Tears of a Clown"<br>I hate that song  
>I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on<br>another day another Dawn  
>another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone<br>what am I s'posed to do when the club lights come on  
>its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean<br>what if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom _(_**_why, damn!)_  
><strong>how do I respond?<br>what if my son stares with a face like my own  
>and says he wants to be like me when he's grown<br>shit! But I aint finished growing  
>another night the inevitible prolongs<br>another day another Dawn  
>just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'<br>another lie that I carry on  
>I need to get back to the place I belong<strong>_**  
><strong>_

I lightly kissed her cheek, and she sang the chorus again.

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming  
><em>

**"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song  
>is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone<br>and they've got the nerve to blame you for it  
>and you know you would a took the bullet if you saw it<br>but you felt it and still feel it  
>and money can't make up for it or conceal it<br>but you deal with it and you keep ballin'  
>pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'<br>baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
>but we've been living as friends<br>so you've been a guest in your own home  
>it's time to make your house your home<br>pick up your phone, come on  
><strong>

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming  
><em>

Nora's eyes started to relax. She moved in her sleep, and put her head on my chest.

**"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song  
>whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong<br>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop  
>we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks<br>it's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy  
>drove me away than embraced me<br>forgave me for all of my shortcomings  
>welcome to my home coming<br>yeah it's been a long time coming  
>lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles<br>lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs  
>made it back, lost my dog<strong> _(I miss you BIG)_  
><strong>and here I stand, a better man<strong>! _(A better man)_  
><strong>Thank you Lord<strong> _(Thank you Lord)_

_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming  
><em>

Nora snuggled closer to me, and whispered my name. "I love you," Nora said.

.

Nora's POV

I woke up on a warm body. It was pretty well built and felt really familiar. I cuddled up to the body, thinking about Patch.

"Are you awake?" Patch's voice asked.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Right now, I really need to see your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and saw Patch smiling down on me. I giggled and shifted closer to him. I kissed his jaw line, his cheeks, eye lids and finally down at his mouth.

"When did you get back?" I said. I went on top of him and kissed his neck.

"Last night." Why didn't he wake me? "You were singing in your sleep, and so I didn't wake you."

"Get out of my head." I commanded. "Just get in."

"Really?" Patch looked a little surprised. "You want to do it right now?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the story. Personally, I hate it.**

**I don't own Hush Hush**

**I don't own the song**

**Review please**


End file.
